


Puppy Dog Eyes

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiamett Fluff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buck is back, Disgustingly fluffy, M/M, Thiamett, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam has a heart for strays.





	Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).



> Somehow the Thiamett always turns into very very VERY sweet fluff. And I am not even sorry.

Liam opened the door to the apartment he shared with his boyfriends, holding the leash he’d gotten for the small dog he’d found outside. It had no collar and was lying in a cardboard box when he found him. It wasn’t that late at night, it was only around 10pm, but Liam didn’t want Theo and Brett finding the dog just yet.

He knew that this was a discussion he would have to plan.

“Shh. We have to be quiet, boy, or we’re going to wake-“ the lights came on and Liam looked up to see Brett standing at the end of the hall, where the light switch was, rubbing his eye with his right hand.

“Liam? What’s…” he saw the dog and chuckled.

“I found him outside, he was all alone and sad and I couldn’t just leave him.” Liam said as he pouted at the tall beta. “He’s really friendly. I haven’t picked out a name for him yet but please can we keep him, please Brett?” Brett smiled and walked over. He crouched down in front of the dog that sniffed him before looking up at him with eyes nearly as blue as Liam's.

 

“He is cute…” Brett said as he pets the dogs head. The dog rubbed his head against him, happy for the attention. Brett looked up to see Liam looking down at him, still with a hopeful pout and added puppy dog eyes. He chuckled again as he stood. “I guess you have a thing for strays.” He said. Liam grinned and went on his toes to peck him on the lips. “You will have to ask Theo when he gets home though.” Liam pouted again. “But who could say no to that face.” Brett added cupping the smaller boy's chin before kissing him again. Liam grinned and crouched behind the dog to scratch behind his ears.

“Here that, boy? This is your new home.” He said excitedly, “If we can turn Theo from a cat to a dog person somehow...”

Brett chuckled as he smiled down at the two.

“Theo should be home soon.” He said. “I’ll stay up and help you convince him, there’s no way he can resist both of our faces.” Liam giggled.

“Yours is better though.” He said with a grin. Brett did a slight bow.

“Thank you, thank you.” He said with a matching smirk. “Come on, let’s cuddle on the couch so we look extra cute when he gets home.” He suggested. Liam giggled.

“I’ll get a towel for him to lay on.” He said rubbing the dog’s head before going down the hall to the closet.

“Hear that?” Brett crouched in front of the dog again and rubbed his head. “You gotta sell the cuteness.” He said with a chuckle. “Theo is gonna love you.”

 

 

Theo opened the door to the apartment. The first thing he noticed was that the lights were on and the second was a soft snoring noise. He frowned, turned around from the door to see a dog looking at him from the couch. The snoring came from his boyfriends cuddled together. Theo couldn’t help but smile at Liam and Brett who were deep asleep on the couch with the dog on their lap.

“Well well well, and who are you?” he asked putting his bag down. The dog watched him carefully as he walked over. He was quiet to avoid waking the others as he crouched down and pet the dog’s head. He chuckled silently as he noticed Liam’s hand on the dog’s back. “This was probably his idea huh? The little wolf always had a soft spot for strays. I talk out of experience, you know?” Theo whispered to the dog. “We’ll have to get you a proper bed tomorrow, some bowls, maybe a toy.” The dog leaned its head against Theo’s hand as he scratched behind its ear.

“I see you two are awake.” He then said, looking up at the betas. Liam and Brett opened their eyes, slight guilt tinting their chemo signals.

“Can we keep him?” Liam asked with the cutest pout he could manage in his sleepy state.

“Yeah, Theo, can we?” Brett echoed with his own puppy-dog-eyes look. “Pretty please?”

The Chimera chuckled. “We can keep him.” He said with a nod making the two grin. “But  _you two_  are giving him a bath tomorrow.” He said. They nodded.

“Yes sir.” Brett said, having Liam giggle over his antics.

“Alright, let’s get to bed everyone, todays customers really got on my last nerve.” Theo said as he stood. “Did you come up with a name yet?” he asked them. They shook their heads.

“We were waiting for you.” Liam said as he coaxed the dog to get up.

“Yeah, you’re his dad too.” Brett said.

“So this is our baby now?” Theo asked with an amused smirk.

“Yeah! He’s our little baby.” Liam said, in a baby voice, as he rubbed the dog’s head. The other two chuckled, smiling as they watched him. “Once you’re all clean you can sleep in the bed with us.” he said.

“Is he gonna fit?” Theo asked.

“We can make room.” Liam was confident. “I’ll be a big spoon for once!” He said with uncovered joy in his voice, making the two laugh again. Brett ruffled his already unruly hair.

“Alright, big spoon, let’s get some sleep.” He said putting his arm around the other beta. Theo grabbed the towel to make a bed on the floor for the dog.

“Come on, boy.” He said patting the side of his leg as he looked at the dog. The dog seemed to smile up at him before following the three into their room.

 

 

Sometimes all it took was a set of puppy eyes (or three, in this case) to make space for a new family member. 

 

 


End file.
